Mitsuki Muyo
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Kione's havin' mood swings, Washu's spending more time in her lab than ever, Mihoshi's sad that Kione isn't happy, Sasami is sick, Ayeka's and Ryoko's battles are horrible, Tenchi's having a hard time deciding...and NOW we're adding a NEW character? Yeesh


Mitsuki Muyo

Mitsuki Muyo

Written by: Snow Illusion

Dedicated to: The creators to Tenchi Muyo/Universe/In Tokyo

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hi, to all my peeps out there, once again, I come back with a horrible fanfic. Well, this time, I'm writing a Tenchi fic in which my made up character, Mitsuki, is included. Aren't I creative?

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kione Makibi, First Class Detective, sighed as the glowing sun slowly sunk and colors streaked across the sky, illuminating the whole place. It had been a hard day, well, not really, but with Mihoshi around, everything was considerably harder. She sighed once again as silvery stars started to appear, and the beautiful soft colors of the sky started to wear away. 

One glistening tear slid down her face, for some unknown reason. For the last couple of days, everything seemed to make her cry, and she didn't know why. She thought and thought, but she came up with no answer to explain her mood swings. One moment she was happy, and then bawling. She absolutely positively hated it. 

"Kione, are you there?" called a high voice, bouncing off the walls and finally hitting Kione. She wiped the stray tear away, and abruptly turned around, hoping no one was there. 

"Kione, oh, there you are!" Mihoshi exclaimed happily, wrapping her tan arms around the other Galaxy Police officer's neck. 

"Mihoshi, stop it! You know very well I was here all the time!" 

"No I didn't! Oh well… Sasami said dinner's ready," the blonde haired woman explained, carefully unraveling her arms from around her best friends neck. Her big sparkling eyes widened at her own mentioning of food. 

Kione stared blankly at her. 

"C'mon!" and with that, Mihoshi grabbed her partner's hand, and literally dragged her to the living room.

* * * 

Tenchi Masaki lay in bed staring at the ceiling, wide-awake. He knew it was late, and that he should be sleeping, but there was just way too much on his mind at that time to be sleeping. The girls, his father and grandpa, plus himself, (mostly himself), was pressuring him to make a choice. A choice of love. 

_Love is not a choice…_he thought._ You can't just choose who you love. It's just a natural balance that happens through time. I should not be looking for love; love should be looking for me. But, it's not coming fast enough, so I'll have to come up with an excuse. Or something…I don't know…maybe, no it's impossible…maybe I can find out who I love before morning…_

He rolled over, tucking in the sheets close to him. He quickly ran all the girls through his head, trying to decipher all the good points and bad points of them all. 

_No!_ He mentally screamed to himself. _I love all of them as friends, and nothing more, and I just wish they could understand that…that's the only thing I want right now…_

He rolled over once again, grunted, and started to slip into unconsciousness. 

* * * 

"Ryoko, you monster!" Ayeka Jurai shrieked through the Masaki household. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, glaring down Ryoko who was hovering near the ceiling. 

"Whaddya going to do about it, princess?" She put extra emphasis on the word 'princess'.

"Grr…" was all Ayeka could manage to say. At once her features softened, as little logs began to swirl around her and create electrical currents that seemed to flow through the princess herself. 

Ryoko's eyes turned sharp and pointed as a battle cry was heard and all out war was raged. Ayeka issued a warning cry as the electricity shot through Ryoko and sizzled on her body, hurting her more than she thought it would. 

Ayeka put her hand to her mouth and started to laugh uncontrollably as Ryoko floated to the ground in defeat. 

"Don't ever underestimate the power of the crown princess of Jurai," she whispered to Ryoko, surprisingly helping her up. 

"Don't think I'll give up that easily," Ryoko lashed back, quickly creating an energy sword, and putting it up against the princess' throat. It started to burn into Ayeka's neck, dark red blood seeping beneath the sword and staining her kimono. 

"Ryoko…stop…" Ayeka managed to say…tears of pain slipping from her soul filled eyes and dampening the sword. 

Tenchi just happened to be walking down the stairs at that moment. He indistinctively noticed the fight. 

"RYOKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" he yelled, running over to Ayeka as the energy sword that Ryoko was holding quickly faded. 

Ayeka gasped, quickly clutching her wound. She started coughing up blood, collapsing upon the floor. The blood continued to pour, and Ayeka was soon being plunged into complete, and utter darkness. 

"Don't worry Tenchi," Ryoko explained, leaning towards Ayeka and putting her hand up against Ayeka's cut. A blinding white light was seen and in a split second, Ayeka's neck was healed. She checked to make sure it was actually gone. 

"R-R-R-yoko…y-you have h-h-healing powers?" Tenchi stuttered as he helped the fallen princess to her feet. The space pirate nodded her head. 

"Why didn't you tell me…I mean us?"

She shrugged and flew out the door, probably to fly on Ryo-ohki to think. 

* * *

Washu Hakubi was cautiously working in her lab when all of a sudden…BAM! She took off her safety goggles to look at her experiment, which had blown up in her face, after many countless hours to get as far as she did. 

"Damnit," she cursed to herself, clearing the area with one whish of her hand. "Looks like I have to start all over."

Her invisible computer suddenly appeared, and she started typing furiously, her work coming to flash on many different, larger screens that were placed in front of her. She muttered to herself, completely engrossed on what she was doing. 

A beeping signal had appeared on her computer, and it wasn't until five minutes after the beeping had started, that she had noticed it. Her eyes widened as she clicked on it, revealing tons of new analyzed information. 

She chuckled to herself. "So…E really =Mc3. I was right all the time…but would anyone listen to Lil' Washu? No…" 

Washu scrolled down, quite content with all the information, until she came to the last item on the page.Her eyes became meddled with panic as she read it over and over again. "No…not again…" she said, her eyes filling with water. 

And with that, Lord Katsuhito had entered her lab. 

"Lord Katsuhito…it's back an---"

"I know. That's why I have come."

"Please, take a seat," she exclaimed, and a chair had immediately appeared, Katsuhito sitting down and looking relieved. 

"What if one of the girls…or maybe Tenchi…or anyone for that matter, gets it and…and…and…!" Washu had started to panic and sweating like crazy. Her eyes had filled with water once again as she looked up to Katsuhito for some type of answer…or reply…or anything.

Katsuhito looked at Washu with pitiful eyes, a type of eyes that no one has ever seen before, at least in him. 

"Before we do anything, you have to calm down," he explained, well, more of a command. 

"But…you know…what happened, right?" she asked, relaxing back in her own chair. 

"Yes I know, but that's in the past, and right now, we have to worry about the future," he said, straightening up in his chair and looking straight into Washu's eyes. 

"Right, right, alright, what do we do first?"

* * * 

Mihoshi Kuramitsu was sitting in her favorite place: on the edge of the lake. She smiled to herself and picked up a daisy, picking up its scent, twirling it between her fingers. 

She sighed and lay back, admiring the sky and the tissue-like clouds that reigned. Everything in life was going for her, and she couldn't understand why everyone couldn't be happy like her. 

Washu had been spending more time in her lab then ever before, Ayeka's and Ryoko's fights were becoming worse and worse each day, Sasami had literally detached herself from the group for some reason, Tenchi was on the verge of making a decision, and Kione was acting very strange. 

_Kione…_she sighed to herself. Her partner was having mood swings and it tore Mihoshi up every time she looked her. All Mihoshi wanted in the world was for Kione to be happy. Through thick and thin Kione had been there, and had been the only true friend she had ever had. _Kione, what can I do? Please give me some sign…or something! Anything! I'll do anything for your sake…_

She sat back, stretching and yawning, trying to get all the grass out of her hair. Mihoshi leaned over to look at her reflection, smiling and touching up her make-up and hair. She put her hand in the water and quickly brought it back up, washing her face and totally giving a refreshing feeling to her. 

Mihoshi smiled once again, getting up and dropping her flower. She walked away, joining the others at home. 

* * * 

Sasami Jurai took the pot with boiling water in it and set it down in the sink. A burning sensation started to climb up her throat, and she started to cough viciously. Tears filled her eyes as the coughing continued. Her face was flushed and she was feeling dizzy, almost dropping the pot on Ryo-ohki.

"Miya?" the little cabbit meowed as Sasami clinged on the counter for support. 

"Ryo-ohki…I'm okay *cough*… Don't worry…" she tried to explain, trying to regain her stance once again. She got up, started to walk, then totally collapsing, sending the boiling water to splash all over her. 

"MIYA!!!" Ryo-ohki cried, trying to help her fallen companion. She rushed to get Tenchi, succeeding. 

"What is it Ryo-ohki?" Tenchi asked, concernment tinting his voice. 

"Meow, miya…miya miya!" Ryo-ohki tried to explain while grabbing the leg of Tenchi's pants. 

"You want me to follow you? Alright." With that, Ryo-ohki started running towards the kitchen, Tenchi in hot pursuit. They made it, and Tenchi gasped at what he witnessed. 

"Sasami!" he cried, bending down to pick up the little Jurain princess. He turned her over, as Sasami started to cough again. 

"Tenchi…" she managed to whisper before collapsing again. He picked her up like a baby, carrying her and then laying her down on the couch. Tenchi quickly went to grab a washcloth, finally noticing that Sasami's forehead felt like it was as hot as fire. 

Ayeka and Ryoko came through the door bickering. 

"Ryoko, you slut, you know Tenchi is mine!"

"Princess, stop kidding yourself. Tenchi loves me and only me!"

"Stop it! Just sto---" but she had finally noticed that Sasami was half-dead on the couch. 

"Sasami!" she cried, running over to her sister. "Sasami…are you okay?" Ayeka was practically now drowning in her own tears. 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi grunted, looking over at the space pirate. "Go get Washu and Grandpa!"

"Right!" Ryoko responded, teleporting into Washu's lab. "Washu! Where are you! Sasami is really sick! Washu!" Ryoko called, circling around the lab and calling and calling. 

Washu stopped in mid-sentence with Katsuhito. "Oh…no…" she whispered as Katsuhito looked at her with a knowing look. "Sasami caught it."

"Ryoko! I'm coming!" she yelled, immediately getting up from her chair and running to the exit to her lab. She burst open the door, only to see Ayeka and Tenchi crowded around the sickly Sasami. 

"Washu, good, you're here," Tenchi said, breathing a sigh of relief. Washu pushed everyone out of the way, trying to examine Sasami. After about two minutes, she brought her head back up, revealing eyes that were soon filled with water. 

"What is it? Washu, what's wrong? Tell me!" Ayeka screamed, grabbing Washu by the shoulders and shaking her violently, causing her tears to spray over everything. 

"Sasami is very sick. She has the Korana Virus. It attacks the white and blood red cells, and then the immune system, and then her bone marrow, deteorating her from the inside," Washu explained, her tears flowing freely. All of them looked at each other and then Washu, Ayeka exploding in tears. 

"We have to get her to an inter-galactic hospital in the next twelve hours or she'll die…" she continued, more and more tears pouring forth. 

"Sasami!" Ayeka cried once again, totally collapsing onto the love seat. Kione then walked down the stairs. She took one look at everyone, and knew something was wrong. 

Before she could say anything---"She has the Korana Virus," Washu said, turning away. 

"Right, okay, Mihoshi!" Kione knew what she had to do, for she knew all about the Korana Virus. Her and Mihoshi had to take a medical class while in training for the Galaxy Police. 

"Yeah Kione?" Mihoshi cried from the upstairs. 

"Sasami has the Korana Virus!" Everyone could hear immense tears coming from the upstairs. Soon, Mihoshi emerged. 

"Alright, *sniff*, let's go."

"Everyone in Yagami, now!"

* * * 

Sasami is sick. Very sick. But Ryoko Hakubi didn't really know anything other than that. Nobody would tell her anything, and she wasn't okay with that. She wanted to know what was going on, and right now. They were about an hour away from the hospital, and Sasami was getting worse with each passing minute. 

Ryoko was bored out of her mind. She was used to high-speed chases and the sense of trouble lurking in every direction and going absolutely mad while robbing a bank. She wasn't used to this, things being so quiet and still, nobody even daring to breathe heavily. The air was only tinted with Sasami's cough's every once in a while. Ryoko was getting restless, and was willing to do anything. Anything. Even after spending about a year in the Masaki residence, Ryoko still hadn't gotten used to the normal, human life. 

Kione and Mihoshi were already exceeding speed limits, but since they were the inspectors for this section, no Galaxy Police officer was in a hundred mile radius. 

"Almost there…" Kione managed to say, speed increasing immensely. 

"Hurry!" Ayeka cried once again for the millionth time. 

"Ayeka, you know we're going the fastest we can, and it's getting really annoying," Ryoko said, trying to spark up a fight so she wouldn't be bored. She had finally found a cure for her boredom. Thank God for Ayeka. 

She was about to respond when---"God, Ryoko. Sasami is on the verge of death and all you can think of is starting a fight with Ayeka? Your sick Ryoko, very sick," Tenchi said with a look of complete disgust plastered on his face. He continued to glare her down, then returning to tending to Sasami. 

"I-I-I'm sorry T-Tenchi…I-I-I didn't mean it l-like that," she tried to explain, her own tears welling up. She backed up, then teleported to somewhere else on the ship. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Mihoshi had announced that they were there. 

"C'mon Ryoko!" Washu exclaimed, guiding everyone off the ship and into the hospital. Ryoko sullenly left the ship, following everyone with her head down. 

* * * 

"She has the Korana Virus!" Tenchi exclaimed when he reached the counter. The receptionist's look suddenly went from being snotty, to deep concern. 

"Well, alright. We can get her a room in about five minutes, but you'll have to fill out these forms."

They nodded their heads, taking a seat in chairs. Tenchi had given the forms to Ayeka, for she obviously knew more about Sasami then everyone else because she was her sister. 

When Ayeka had finished with the forms, she had carefully placed them back on the counter. About thirty seconds later, an attractive teen-aged girl had picked them up. Her nurse's outfit fit snugly around her large breasts, and it gave an attribute to her hips; the skirt went a little above the knees; and a big red cross was placed on her hat. Her hair went past her ears but above her neck, and in a spiral perm, not to mention it was the most unusual color lavender but filmy, almost see through. 

She flipped through the forms, apparently satisfied, then looked up, revealing big gray eyes. "Sasami Jurai?" she asked in a cute, yet mature, optimistic voice. 

The Tenchi gang looked up, relieved that someone was going to help them at last. 

"Yes, that's us," Ayeka explained, heading the group to walk towards the nurse. 

"Alright then," she smiled, exposing perfect white and sparkling teeth. "Right this way." The nurse took the forms into more consideration as she led them all to a room. 

As soon as Ayeka had entered the room, the nurse stopped the others from entering. They were very confused. 

"I have to conduct a lot of tests and do some procedures, so only immediate family members." She looked at the fallen faces of the others. 

"For now." She brightened up immediately. "Here, give her to me," she explained to Tenchi while bending over to reach Sasami, revealing more than she wanted. (A/N: No, for all you perverts out there, this is not a NC-17) It took every ounce of strength in Tenchi to stop himself from getting a nosebleed. 

* * * 

After Sasami had been taken away from then, it seemed, once again, that Tenchi and the others had to be forced to sit in waiting chairs. 

Mihoshi, desperately trying to strike up a conversation, had mentioned the word 'food'. As if on cue, all their stomach's growled. They hadn't had anything since breakfast, and God knows how long it's been since then. 

A gigantic grin had spread across her face, and she had somehow convinced Tenchi and Kione to come with her to get something to eat, leaving Ryoko and Washu to converse. 

"So…"

"So…what do you want to talk about?"

A question that had been nagging Ryoko this whole time had suddenly popped up. 

"Washu, why were you so scared when you diagnosed Sasami with the Korana Virus when you knew that we could get there easily? I mean, you, of all people, don't seem like the paranoid type, especially about something like this."

"Ryoko, there is a lot about me that you, and everyone else, doesn't know about my past, and right now isn't the time to tell you. There will be a time and a place for all of this, then you will know the answer to that question," Washu explained, successfully confusing Ryoko. 

Ryoko opened her mouth, but no words seemed to be forming. The awkward silence was broken when Ayeka exited the room and walked over to them. 

Washu abruptly got up from her chair and looked at Ayeka with a quizzical look. 

Ayeka sat down, her purple hair drooping as she leaned her head down. "The nurse sent me out because she had to dress Sasami and hook up I.V.'s and tubes. She said it would be better if I left for the time being."

Instead of looking up at Ayeka, Ryoko looked down and saw a puddle of water. And then, the most unexplainable thing happened: she put her arm around Ayeka and tilted her head up. 

"It's okay Ayeka, everything is going to be alright. Sasami is going to be fine and then we'll all go home and be one big happy family, okay?"

"Oh Ryoko!" Ayeka explained as she sobbed even harder and went into Ryoko's arms. Ryoko smiled and continued soothing Ayeka with her words. 

Washu sweatdropped, face-faulted, and fell down anime style. It seemed that Ryoko and Ayeka had such a great friendship so deep and hidden that it decided to come out in Ayeka's time of need. Washu respected that. 

* * * 

The nurse had sent Ayeka out of the room, not because she was dressing Sasami, and not because she was hooking up I.V.'s and tubes. But because she was going to use her powers. She didn't normally do this, but this time, she was willing to make an exception. 

Nobody knew she had powers, and she would like to keep that way. Everyone that knew she had them, which wasn't a lot, had shunned her, but we'll get into that later. 

The petite nurse walked over to the helpless girl and smiled. She couldn't remember when anyone had loved her like everyone had loved Sasami. This little girl had the life. 

She lifted her arms and placed over Sasami's stomach. She began to concentrate very hard as a bright yellow star that seemed to fill the room with radiance appeared under her hands. A soft yellow light began to surround Sasami as the nurse began to shake. It had been a long time since she had used her healing powers, and it was draining her immensely. 

As soon as the light and star had appeared, they had disappeared and the nurse started to breathe heavily. 

And there in the doorway, stood a bewildered Tenchi, complete with spilled coffee all over the bottom of his pants. 

The nurse noticed, and she was not happy. "Oh no!" she cried as her immense tears covered her face and she ran out of the room and down the hallway. No, this couldn't be happening, not to her. She had tried so hard to keep her powers hidden, and the one time in about ten years she decides to use it, that stupid boy had to have seen her. 

She turned the corner, opened the emergency exit, and crept into a nearby spaceship that wasn't hers. That was it, she was going to get fired, and get forced back on the streets. No, she was not going to let that happen again. 

The nurse leaned against the wall of the ship and slunk to the ground, her tears flowing freely and staining her newly acquired nurse's outfit. She hugged her knees to her chest, laid her head on her knees, and cried, cried, and cried till she could cry no more. 

"Hello."

It was that stupid boy. "What do you want?" she shot back angrily, continuing to sob. 

Tenchi bent down and put his hands on the nurse's shoulders. 

"It's okay, everything is okay," he tried to comfort her, but she kept crying and crying as if the whole world had collapsed around her. 

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, trying to get her to lift her head. She did so, reluctantly. 

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? Everything's wrong! You saw me use my healing powers!" And with that, she started crying again. 

"So? In my house I have living two princess, a space pirate, two galaxy police officers, and the greatest mad scientist in the world. Me seeing you using healing powers is nothing new to me," he explained as the crying ceased. 

"Really?" She lifted her head up. "You're the only person who knows that I have powers and didn't shun me. Thank you." 

"What do you mean? People have shunned you? Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"No, please, I don't want your pity."

"Oh, okay. Do you mind me asking you why?"

"Hmm…" the nurse thought for a second. "No, I don't mind. I was born on a very secure planet. Everyone had a routine, nobody was different, everyone was the same, and everyone liked it that way.Then one day, I found out I had these powers. No one liked it, they all hated it. They shunned me. So much that when I was age ten I couldn't take it anymore. I left for another planet, and from then on I've been moving from planet to planet until I came here. I never used my powers again, of course until now, for fear of being shunned. Please don't shun me, please…" 

"I would never shun you," Tenchi explained as he looked into her big gray eyes. "What's your name?"

"My name? Mitsuki. I forgot my last name along time ago."

"I'm sorry. Would you like to live with me and my family? You obviously sound like you don't have a great place to go back to," Tenchi asked as he helped Mitsuki to her feet. 

"Oh my God! Really you mean it? Wow, that would be so great! Finally, I, Mitsuki, have a place and family to go home to, oh thank you, so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged Tenchi with all her might, and started crying, but tears of joy. 

"Why, you're welcome," Tenchi replied happily, guiding Mitsuki, the nurse, back to the hospital. 

* * * 

"Hmm…Ryo-ohki…where am I?" Sasami questioned as she sat back up in bed. Her skin was hot and clammy, like she had just broken a fever, her hair was matted with sweat and taken out of it's traditional pigtails, and she was in a place that was very foreign to her. 

She did the only thing that came to mind: screaming.

At once, Ayeka, out of breath, Ryoko, and Washu burst through the door. Ayeka noticed that Sasami was finally awake, and it looked like she had finally broken her fever. 

"Sasami!" cried Ayeka as she ran over to her little sister and held her in her arms. She cried because her sister was okay, and she was going to be okay, and because Ryoko was right. Now they were going to be one big happy family again. 

Ayeka turned to Ryoko and wiped the last of her tears away. "Thank you, Miss Ryoko," she said. Ryoko smiled, it was the first time that Ayeka had called her 'miss' instead of 'devil woman' or 'slut'. 

"Well, it's okay Princess, just don't be thinking I'll be doing that now on a regular basis. Just expect to go back to our regular routine of fighting over Tenchi, okay Lady Ayeka?" Ryoko asked, returning the gratitude that Ayeka was showing her. 

Ayeka chuckled to herself, and went over to Ryoko to give her one last hug until they went back being total bitches to each other again. 

"Thank you," Ayeka whispered so only Ryoko could hear. 

"Your welcome," Ryoko replied. 

Ayeka stepped back and smiled, but her features suddenly turned from smiling, to disgust. "Ugh, Ryoko, what are you doing here, you devil woman! Sasami needs her rest, and she doesn't need someone, like…like you in here!"

"What are you going to do, princess? If you want me outta here, you're going to have catch me!"

And with that, Ryoko started flying around the room, and Ayeka proceeded to catch her. Washu and Sasami sweatdropped and continued to watch the fight between the two people who had just finished hugging each other. 

* * * 

Kione was filling her coffee cup. Mihoshi was once again hanging all over her, and Tenchi had already finished filling his. She supposed he went to go check on Sasami, for that's what he said he would do. 

She sighed again, it seemed to be a forming habit. She knew she had seen the nurse before, she just couldn't put a finger on it. 

"Kione, are you okay? Kione? Anyone home?" Mihoshi asked. 

Kione was sub-sequently pulled out of her thoughts and noticed her coffee had over flowed and was staining her hands. 

"Ouch!" she cried as she went over to the napkins and started cleaning up her burnt hands. "Shit," she cursed to herself as the napkins ran out. 

She went up to the counter and politely asked, "Excuse me, is there a sink back there? If there is, can I use it, 'cause I accidentally spilled coffee all over my hands."

The girl behind the counter looked up. "Sure, whatever," she said. It was obvious she was chewing gum. 

"Thank you." And with that, Kione ran behind the counter and to the sink, where she continued to profusely clean her hands. At least now she could think without Mihoshi stopping her, although it was good that Mihoshi stopped her, for she could of stained much more than her hands with that coffee. 

She took the soap and scrubbed, as she began to start thinking again. _I know I've seen that nurse before, I just don't know where. I wish I could figure it out, because it's bugging the hell outta me. Maybe she used to work at the GP Headquarters, no, I doubt that. I doubt that very much. Jesus Christ! _Her mind mentally screamed as once again something was over flowing, but this time, thankfully, it was water. She quickly turned of the sink, as she exited the counter, pretending that she didn't do anything wrong. She motioned to Mihoshi that they were leaving, and she and Mihoshi continued to proceed to Sasami's hospital room.

Together they trudged through the hallway, turned a couple of times, took an elevator, and successfully returned to the room. They were about to enter the room to see if Sasami had gotten any better, when Tenchi came running down the hallway with…_that nurse _Kione thought to herself. 

"Guys, wait!" Tenchi called as he came to a screeching halt. 

"Uh…okay."

"What's happening out here?" Ayeka asked as she came out of Sasami's room. "Sasami's trying to rest."

"Yeah, what's up?" Washu continued as she, too, exited the room. 

"Tenchi!" Ryoko cried as she came flying out of the room and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck. "I knew you'd come back for me!" Ryoko squealed delightedly.

"Ryoko, get off me," Tenchi growled angrily as Ryoko smiled like an idiot.

"Hmm…what? Okay Tenchi."

She carefully unraveled her arms. 

"Why is she here?" Kione asked as she pointed a finger in Mitsuki's direction. 

"Oh, Mitsuki?" Tenchi piped up as an arm traveled to be placed behind his head. "Well, um, this **is **Mitsuki. She's gonna come live with us, okay?"

All at once, they started talking. In Ryoko's case, screaming. 

"But Tenchi! Why?"

"Look, she has no where else to go except the streets. And besides, I didn't here an objection when Mihoshi crash landed her ship, or Kione decided to stay, or when Mayuka showed up, stop right there Ryoko," Tenchi said when he noticed Ryoko was going to say something when he mentioned Mayuka. Ryoko closed her mouth.

Mitsuki stepped forward. "Please, please don't force me back onto the streets, please let me stay with you! Please?" she asked as tears started to well up in her eyes again. 

"Okay!" Mihoshi cried as she began to shake Mitsuki's hand. "I'll let you stay!" The others seemed still questionable about Mitsuki, but they also came over and shook her hand. Well, almost everyone, everyone except Ayeka and Ryoko. 

Tenchi glared at them, and they reluctantly shook her hand. "Thank you, thank you so much," Mitsuki said as she started crying. "Thank you!" And with that, she gave them each a hug. 

She walked over to Kione, smiled, and hugged her. At once, Kione's eyes widened as she was hit full force with flashbacks of her home planet. 

Mitsuki stopped hugging her and looked at her, only to see that Kione was completely lost in her flashbacks. After about thirty seconds, Kione's eyes drooped, and then opened again. 

"I know who you are," she said before anyone could say anything. 

"What?" Mitsuki replied. 

"I said: I know who you are. I know your last name, I know your planet, and I know why I've been having such bad mood swings."

"But…how?"

"Because I'm Kione Makibi."

"Kione Makibi?" Mitsuki ran the name through her head before she responded again. "Kee-oh-nay Mah-kee-bee?" she said, emphasizing every syllable of her name. Kione nodded her head. 

"Oh my God!" Mitsuki replied as she hugged her again, and tears were falling. "Kione, I haven't seen you in sooo long!" Mitsuki cried as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"Wait a minute…how do you guys know each other?" Mihoshi asked stupidly as she pointed two fingers at the two girls. 

"We were best friends on our planet," Kione said first as she continued to stare at Mitsuki. 

"Yeah, the closest type of friends you could be."

"When you left Mitsuki, my whole life collapsed, but I didn't cry for some reason. I guess all that emotion bottled up inside me just exploded a few weeks ago, and that's why I've been having such bad mood swings. It was because you left, Mitsuki. I was so alone and scared, all I wanted in the universe was for you to come back, but you didn't. So I became best friends with Mihoshi, here." And with that, Kione gave Mihoshi a rare hug. Mihoshi smiled in delight. 

"I'm so sorry Kione, but you know I had to, didn't you? I couldn't take it anymore, people on the streets were talking behind my back, they wouldn't let me go to school for fear of hurting someone with my powers, and my parents ignored me. I was walking around with rags because they wouldn't buy me clothes, and my body started eating itself because they wouldn't feed me. I had to leave Kione, I'm sorry, I just had to. If I stayed, I would've died."

"But that's what I was for! I took care of you, I gave you my clothes, I fed you, I gave you my homework so you could learn! And then you left! After all I did, you left! My best friend in the world had left me! You had no idea what kind of impact that was on my life. You have no idea what I went through," Kione explained as she, herself, started crying. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kione! What else do you want me to do? We can't go back in time! (Tenchi covered Washu's mouth before she could say anything.) I can't fix it! I'm sorry, Kione. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll never leave you again, okay?" Mitsuki replied as her tears came faster and harder. 

"Okay," Kione smiled as she wept the tears away with her hand, and they gave each other another hug. 

While they were hugging, Mihoshi came up and smiled. Mitsuki laughed an unraveled one of her arms from Kione and put it around Mihoshi. Kione did the same, and soon, all three of them were hugging and crying, although we have no reason on why Mihoshi was crying. Maybe it was because Kione was finally happy, and that's all she wanted in the whole entire world. 

* * *

After about three days, Sasami was finally well enough to go home. Ryoko was still a little reluctant to let Mitsuki on Ryo-Ohki, but, after a little convincing from Tenchi, she let her on. 

Mitsuki was still stunned that she was finally going to have a family, Mihoshi was glad that Kione was finally happy, Washu had loosened up and started coming out of her lab more often, Ayeka's and Ryoko's fights were finally simmering down, and Sasami let herself join the group.

Tenchi, on the other hand, was not doing so well. The decision was racking him from the inside: he couldn't eat, sleep, and he was beginning to not to be able to talk. 

"Is there anything I can't get you, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as the sickened Tenchi lay down on the sofa. 

He coughed and shook his head no. 

"Alright, if you say so." Ayeka said suddenly as she walked into her room. She was seriously considering talking to the devil---Ryoko, she corrected herself, about Tenchi's condition. He was sick, and all of them knew it, and Ayeka, being her worrying herself, was afraid he was going to die. 

_No, don't think that Ayeka! _She mentally screamed to herself. _Don't worry, Tenchi's going to be fine and then life will return to normal. _Her mind suddenly raced to Mitsuki. Life would never be the same again with her around. Especially when Tenchi was taking an abnormal liking in her even in his state. 

The door of Ayeka's room screeched open. "Ayeka, are you okay in there?"

"What? Sasami? Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay Ayeka. I just wanted to say dinner's ready, and will you please get Ryoko? Thank you so much." And with that, Sasami exited the room. 

Ayeka reluctantly got up. She went out of the room and traveled down the hallway only to see Ryoko hanging from the celing having the time of her life. Ayeka was disgusted of Ryoko's bad manners.

"What would you like, princess?" Ryoko asked devilishly as she flipped and landed on the ground.

Ayeka snorted. "Sasami said dinner's ready."

"Why thank you princess, for coming all the way to tell me," Ryoko replied, sliding through the wall about to teleport to the kitchen. 

"Wait!" Ayeka called. 

Ryoko slowly turned around. "What do you want, Miss Ayeka?"

"I'm worried about Tenchi."

Her features softened a bit. "I know, I am too."

"What should we do?"

Ryoko flew towards Ayeka.

"Nothing."

"Nothing!?!" Ayeka shouted, disapproved of Ryoko's theories to deal with this situation. "What do you mean, 'nothing'!?! Tenchi's dying and you expect ME to do absolutely NOTHING???" 

"Yes, princess, exactly. We should do nothing. Something is obviously bothering Tenchi and that's what's making him sick. He needs to sort it out himself, and if we try to do anything, we'll just get in the way," Ryoko explained.

Ayeka was stunned. Ryoko was right. She was wrong. The full blast of it hit her in a split second. Ryoko had never shown this type of intelligence before. 

Ryoko had noticed Ayeka's stunned look and laughed. "Now, c'mon princess, it's time for dinner!"

Ryoko then licked her lips and flew to the living room. 

* * * 

Mitsuki was wearing a mint blue dress with a v-neck. She found it while rummaging through the house, and she quickly flew it on. Walking to the living room for dinner, everyone absent-mindedly noticed. 

Tenchi was speechless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in anything so beautiful. Mistuki's curves and twists fitted the dress perfectly, her long, slender legs were shown, and her lavender hair was flowing while she merrily bounced to sit next to everyone. 

The rest of them watched with their eyes widened as Mitsuki took a seat next to Kione. 

"What?" she asked petitely as she reached for the vegetables. 

"N-N-Nothing," Washu answered for them. 

"Wow Mitsuki, you look so pretty," Sasami responded, taking her chin and resting on the palms of her hand. 

"Yeah!" Mihoshi also included as she hungrily grabbed for the food. Ayeka's nose suddenly went into the air, Kione shrugged and brushed it off as another daily event, and Ryoko's anger increased as Tenchi continued goggling Mitsuki. 

"Thank you," Mitsuki said politely. 

Katsuhito took another sip of his tea. "It was Achika's."

Everyone except Katsuhito and Nobu-yuki snorted into the food. "She looked beautiful in it," Nobu-yuki added while sipping his tea as if nothing in importance had happened. 

Tenchi's mind shot straight towards his mother wearing the dress. In his mind, she looked beautiful in it, and Mitsuki only added to the beauty.

"WHAT???" Ryoko managed to scream while Washu held her back. Ayeka was also on her feet. She pointed a finger at Mitsuki. 

"YOU. TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE WEARING LORD TENCHI'S MOTHER'S CLOTHES!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, A-Ayeka…I didn't k-k-know…please forgive me. I'll g-go take it o-off right n-n-now." Mitsuki suddenly got up from the small table. 

"Wait," Tenchi commanded. The room went silent. "It's okay. Mitsuki, you can keep wearing my mom's dress." 

There was absolutely no sound. No one dared to speak, to breathe. Mitsuki slowly sat down as Ryoko's and Ayeka's jaws dropped to the floor. 

"Wha-wha-what? Tenchi, but why?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, why?"

Tenchi shrugged. "She looks good in it." He took another sip of his tea.

As if mechanically, Ayeka's and Ryoko's heads turned synchronized with one another. At once, their hands shot forward, as Kione stepped in front of Mitsuki protectively. She drew her gun. 

"I already lost my best friend once, and I'm not going to lose her again." Kione's breath was drawn erratically as Washu and Sasami slowly lowered them to sit at the table. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

So…do you guys like it? Should I continue it? Was it confusing, bad, good…what? Any questions you might have please ask and I MIGHT answer them. Write a good, long review, okieez? Okieez. J


End file.
